The enzymes involved in converting hydroxylysine to its phosphate and the phospholase which eliminates phosphate and ammonia to give 2- aminoadipate semialdehyde will be purified further so that the details of the catalysis can be investigated. Embryonic calf muscle and anterior lens capsule will be analyzed for phosphohydroxylysine and examined for the degradative enzymes.